Team Universe 7
Team Universe 7 is a team presented by Beerus with the strongest warriors in Universe 7 in order to participate in the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. The team consists of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu, and Monaka (introduced as Beerus' strongest opponent) with Beerus and Whis as the team's supervisors. Later on in the Tournament of Power, Team Universe 7 is expanded to 10 members: Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Majin Buu, Gohan, Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Tien Shinhan, and Master Roshi. Beerus, Whis, and Shin serve as Universe 7's representatives as its God of Destruction, Angel, and Supreme Kai. History When Beerus and Champa organized a Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 5-on-5 martial arts tournament, this team was organized to represent Universe 7. Goku and Vegeta are the team's first members, and Beerus instructs them to recruit two of their friends to participate, leaving the last spot for a member for Beerus to choose. Goku and Vegeta recruit Piccolo into the team. In the anime, Gohan, having been training with Piccolo, requests to be apart of the team, but then says he cannot participate due to having a conference on the same day. In the manga, Vegeta requests that Gohan be apart of the team, but Goku shoots him down, saying he is too busy with his scholarly duties. Goku then suggests that Majin Buu be apart of the team, but Vegeta asks him why, reminding him that he lost a lot of power after his Fission, however Goku says that Majin Buu can still become incredibly strong if he fights seriously. The last member of the team is introduced to be Monaka, as Beerus says that while Goku was his second strongest opponent, Monaka was his first, dubbing Monaka the strongest fighter in the universe. On the day of the tournament, Majin Buu is unable to participate due to failing the written test before the matches, leaving Team Universe 7 down to 4 members. The first match was Goku vs. Botamo, which Goku won. The second match was Goku vs. Frost, which Frost won. The third match was Piccolo vs. Frost, which Frost won. However, it is revealed that Frost was cheating, and Goku was allowed back in to fight after Vegeta, and Vegeta says Piccolo will forfeit. Vegeta later defeats three opponents in a row: Frost, Auta Magetta, and Cabba. Vegeta is then defeated by Hit, and Goku fights him, but after an intense match, Goku deliberately allows himself to lose. Monaka is left to fight Hit, but due to Goku's nature, Hit deliberately allowed himself to lose, and Team Universe 7 ended up winning the tournament. All members of Team Universe 7 grouped together again for Bulma's Universe 7 victory party. Later, Team Universe 7 re-groups to play a friendly game of baseball against Team Universe 6. This time Majin Buu and Monaka are not included, Gohan, Krillin, Trunks and Yamcha are included, and Vegeta joins Team Universe 6 to even the number of players. Team Universe 7 wins the game after Yamcha scores a point, having ran around and landed on home base. Members |-|=Universe 6 Saga *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Majin Buu (disqualified for failing written test; absent in an altered timeline) *Monaka *Future Warrior (Majin Buu's replacement in an altered timeline) |-|="Future" Trunks Saga *Goku *Piccolo *Gohan (catcher) *Krillin *Yamcha (team captain) *Trunks *Beerus (supervisor/coach) *Whis (supervisor/umpire) |-|=Universe Survival Saga *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Majin Buu *Gohan *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Master Roshi *Android 17 *Android 18 Video Game Appearances Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Team Universe 7 appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of both the Super Pack 1 DLC and Super Pack 2 DLC. As part of the Super Pack 1 DLC, in a timeline featured in New Parallel Quest 101: "Seeking Fighters for Tournament!" the Time Patrol assists Goku and Vegeta in finding fighters to join Team Universe 7. They first encounter Krillin and Android 18, but Vegeta dismisses them as candidates for the Tournament. Then they encounter Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. Goku manages to convince Vegeta to let Majin Buu join the team due to his power. Then they meet Goten and Trunks who insists his father let him and Goten fight in the tournament, but Vegeta refuses and tells Trunks that fusion is against the rules and that they are not strong enough to fight on their own. Goku tells Vegeta that he didn't have to be so hard on Trunks but Vegeta states he had to hear the truth. Finally they encounter Gohan and Piccolo. At first Gohan is eager to join the tournament, believing that it will help in his retraining his body, which Goku agrees and tells Gohan the date, only for Gohan to realize that he has to attend a meeting at collage and won't be able to go. As a result, Goku and Vegeta end up settling on Piccolo, who managed to increase his power while retraining Gohan. As part of the Super Pack 2 DLC, Chronoa and Elder Kai inform the 2nd Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks, and Toki Toki City Hero that a history change has occurred in the Universe 6 and 7 Tournament's timeline which they discover has caused Goku and Majin Buu to be absent the day they are supposed to leave for the tournament. Elder Kai tells Xeno Trunks not to worry about Buu as he didn't get to fight in the original history due to failing the exam and instead instructs Trunks and the Toki Toki Hero to focus on finding Goku. Chronoa takes the Future Warrior with entering the tournament to ensure Team Universe 7's victory and fix any other changes that arise during the tournament. The Future Warrior arrives in Age 779, where Piccolo is about to face Botamo in the first match due to Goku's absence. Beerus yells at the Warrior for getting in the way, but Chronoa explains that she selected them to join Team Universe 7 as they were two fighters down. Champa is outraged by the last minute addition but Beerus reminds him that he already has an unfair advantage regardless, causing Champa to accept the Warrior's entry, though Vados reminds everyone present that the Warrior must take the written exam first. While Piccolo faces off against Botamo, the Warrior takes the exam under the watchful eye of Vados. The Warrior finishes the test just as Piccolo wins the first match against Botamo and it is revealed that the Warrior had managed to pass the test, allowing them to officially fight as a member of Team Universe 7. Shortly after this, the Toki Toki City Hero appears with Goku who is revealed to have mistakenly thought the tournament was being held on a later date and had been training at King Kai's Planet when the Time Patrol located him. Champa is once again angered by another late entry but Beerus reminds him it is now a fair fight, causing Champa to accept Goku entry, though Vados once again reminds everyone that Goku has to take the exam first, forcing him to wait, leaving the Future Warrior and the rest of Team Universe 7 fight in the tournament without him for the time being. Champa decides to spice up the next match by making it a team match and selects Cabba to team up with Frost. As a result, Piccolo and the Warrior face off against Frost and Cabba in the second match. Elder Kai notes that Frost is in his Final Form much earlier than he should be, though Chronoa states they'll just have to keep an eye out for any more changes that might pop up. References ca:Equip de l'Univers 7 Category:Factions